Życie po dołączeniu do Białobrodych
by Minstrel18
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie "Life After Joining The Whitebeard Pirates" autorstwa Stormy1x2. Historie opowiadają o życiu Ace'a po dołączeniu do załogi Białobrodego.


Life After Joining The Whitebeard Pirates PL

Hej. W ramach ćwiczeń na zajęcia postanowiłam popróbować tłumaczenie fanfiction. Wszelka krytyka mile widziana. Zgoda na tłumaczenie została dana od twórcy, Stormy1x2.

Link do oryginalnego dzieła "Life After Joining The Whitebeard Pirates": s/12103417/1/Life-After-Joining-The-Whitebeard-Pirates

.

.

.

ŻpDdBB: Apetyt na Destrukcję

Kiedy Ace w końcu poddał się po 100 dniach atakowania Białobrodego i stał się członkiem rodziny, Thatch i Marco odetchnęli z ulgą i uznali, iż to koniec codziennego chaosu. Czego nie wiedzieli to fakt, że Ace dołączając do załogi przyniósł zupełnie nowy rodzaj szaleństwa.

Niedługo po dołączeniu Ace'a:

-Co robisz?- zapytał Thatch, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na górę jedzenia, którą Ace zdołał zgromadzić na dwóch tacach. Sterta puree ziemniaczanego była wysoka na ponad 30 cm. Miał miskę do zupy wypełnioną groszkiem i fasolą. Był też pół tuzin steków piętrzących się jak stos drewna. Misa zapchana warzywami, krojonymi jabłkami i orzechami zajęła pół następnej tacy, wraz z trzema wielkimi kawałkami mięsa Króla Mórz i dzbankiem mleka. Dziesięć jajek gotowanych na twardo chybotało się niepewnie na krańcu tacy, a wisienką na torcie było to, że w ustach Ace'a tkwił cały kurczak. - Czy któraś z dywizji zamieniła cię w kelnera do obsługi ich stolika?

Marco zauważył brak piwa.

Nastolatek potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie chciałem się wracać ze 20 razy. - Powiedział Ace, zaskakująco wyraźnie jak na kogoś żującego kurczaka w całości. -W ten sposób, muszę tylko 4 czy 5.

-To jest porcja jaką jadasz zazwyczaj?- Marco zapytał się nagle, marszcząc brwi gdy patrzył na nastolatka. Nie było szans żeby dzieciak jadł choć fragment tej ilości przy każdym posiłku przez ostatnie 3 miesiące. Musiał się starać by Ace zjadł chociaż jedną miskę potrawki. - Na jeden posiłek?

Obok niego, oczy Thatcha rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zrozumienia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje, po czym zwęziły zawzięcie.

Ace przytaknął niepewnie, nagle kuląc się trochę.

\- Yhh... Sorki, mogę to trochę ogra-

Marco otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale kucharz go ubiegł.

\- Ani mi się waż! - Thatch warknął surowym tonem głosu, choć jego oczy były łagodne i troszkę smutne.- Po prostu zastanawiam się jak przetrwałeś kilka ostatnich miesięcy, skoro unikałeś kantyny jak zarazy, a wiem że nie brałeś takich ilości jedzenia ze składzików.

Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na tacę zamiast na nich.

\- Sporo łowiłem w nocy, - powiedział cicho - szybkie smażonko i miałem tyle ryb ile chciałem. Żaden problem.

Thatch zmaszczył brwi. Linie na czole pokazywały jak się martwi.

\- Nie jest to zbilansowana dieta - zaprotestował kucharz, rzucając Marco szybkie spojrzenie - Po kolacji, na której zjesz ile tylko zmieścisz, pomówimy o twoich problemach z odżywianiem.

Ace spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

\- Nie mam żadnych problemów z odżywianiem.

\- Więc nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów zgadzając się na to.- Dorzucił Marco z uśmiechem.

Ace zmarszczył brwi i wymknął się do stołu na obrzeżach by spokojnie jeść. Thatch patrzył jak odchodzi, po czym odwiesił swój fartuch

\- Dam znać pielęgniarkom.- wymamrotał opuszczając kuchnię.

Marco pokiwał głową. Thatcha zżerało poczucie winy, nawet jeśli nie było szansy by o tym wiedział. Ale dostanie swój rewanż gdy wepchnie w dzieciaka tyle jedzenia ile się da, więc może się wszystko wyrówna. Przynajmniej jest taka nadzieja.

Izou zbliżył się do niego chyłkiem, podążając swoimi uważnymi oczami za kucharzem.

\- O co chodzi?

Marco skinął głową na Ace'a i górę jedzenia, która znikała w błyskawicznym tempie. Izou zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc jak 3 steki z Króla Mórz zostały nabite na widelec i połknięte w krótszym czasie niż można powiedzieć "trzy steki z Króla Mórz" - Oł, łał.

\- Tak... -powiedział z westchnieniem Marco - Oyaji znów wybrał kogoś ciekawego, to na pewno.

Koniec


End file.
